Sometimes
by Aeon Rose
Summary: If he was able to stay, their sometimes were precious few moments in time...(Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks.)


**A/N: MK11's trailers inspired me, I knew they would. Very much looking forward too it.**

* * *

Sometimes

She only got to see him _sometimes_, rarity_ saddening_, casting dark, ever looming clouds over her head, threatening _deluge_. Sometimes, she wished for them to_ burst_, filled to the brim, overflow soaking_ through_ fabric, _skin_ bristling, _soul_ shivering. Time growing in-between seeing her beloved? Kara's heart cracked, chest hurting, breaths laboured, nature_ heavy_, forced through gritted teeth.

Gods knew, she _loved_ him, each, every fibre of her being vibrating with stunning, vivid, vibrant_ sparks_, once pristine_ white_, opalescent hues scattered throughout, turned onyx, pitch _nothingness_, occasional _scarlet_ glitter scattered about.

She loved Raiden, truth tearing_ paper_ doll, thunder burning, crackling embers, raw _earth_ scenting air around them.

They would not _admit_ it, preferring_ action_ over _words_, phrases deemed trivial, unconditional affection shown in _threads_, woven through _silken_ hair, Kara finding weak spots within a man, within a _God_, scalp massage leaving little to her _colourful_ imagination. He would melt _into_ her, pool _serene_, puddle effect_ secretive_, Goddess smiling, blooming cheeks, pursing lips, vain _attempt_ to look 'pure,' painfully aware that, once he _left_, Raiden would revert back to 'fierce' guardian.

Whilst her_ heart_ adored his tenacity, her head,_ brain_ informed her that his recent action, killing of Shinnok _shocked_ her, jolting heart upwards, throat swallow _automatic_ reflex. The Elder Council called upon him, his time taken up with endless debate, _meaningless_ to Raiden. He_ tired_ repeating himself, reason _clear_, as clear as he could _make_ them.

* * *

Sometimes, Kara wished he would come_ home_, cease _fruitless_ patter, be with_ her._ Gods, she was _selfish_, body recalling more than_ copacetic_ memories, blankets not needed, heat of his_ skin_ enough to melt frigid, _melancholic_ heart.

It was _his_ home, The Heavens striking, _halcyon_, days painted _lapis_, nights _indigo_, skin decorated _coral_, flush with _demand,_ hunger evaporating _articulate_ thought. _Booms_ did proficient job of masking _wicked_ tongues...

* * *

Kara stripped, methodical, _cautious_, Raiden's abode _hers_, and yet, things felt _off_, she couldn't quite grasp what, _something_ lingering in stagnant air, carrying_ tang_ note, one she knew well. Placing worry aside, the woman_ hated_ wearing clothing in bed, _static_ catching hairs on head, raising fine hairs on skin of her arms. Freshly shaven skin hitting _cool_ sheets was worthy of feathery sigh, silken skin_ imploring_, exploration fine, no longer enough, finding herself _too_ easy...

_Too_ quick.

* * *

Lying down, Kara gave balcony attention next, ignoring_ drafty_ surrounds, choosing to look at _cornucopia_ in the garden, golden _arabesque_ swept in whirls of _wind_, leaves all manner of _Autumnal_ shades, _hymn_ resonant, _senses_ heightened, _change_ in nature's symphony, sonnet _disturbed_.

Woman's head turned, _bedraggled_ lover knocking, thoughtless sigh contrast, _starkly_ to knocking, patience making Kara smile, sitting up, covering chest, _barely_, body showing signs she was unable to _stop_, head not the _only_ thing facing God's direction.

* * *

"Come in." Light laughter left Goddess. "It is _your_ house."

"That it _may_ be," halo billowed, Kara _single_ person to know it was _chipped_, "but it was_ never_ mine to claim _alone_. Its been yours as long as I have _known_ you."

"Known me as girl, Goddess, _companion_?"

Calling this a 'relationship' was _crass_, neither meek, innocent, nor innocuous. _This_ hurt both, crevasse created by nails, _blades_, rope marks masked by _incantations_.

* * *

"In _every_ sense of the word."

Replying to latter, Kara _approved_.

"Its, its _good_ to see you."

Cursing herself, biting lower lip, teeth worked it, _irksome_. They'd been falling, _liquefying_ into each other over _decade_, known one another _half_ a century, and _yet_, Kara's tongue worked hard to _refrain_ blurting out _her_ truth, piercing _reality_ of just how indomitably she _felt_.

* * *

"It is_ our_ abode, _my_ bed."

God's squint, tad_ smirk_ went replied with tut, _mock_ frown.

"It _is_ your bed, and yet, _I_ am in it. Its _wide_ enough for two. You _may_ be tall, but you_ aren't _broad, corded arms as wide as my _head_..."

Kara made _ultimatum_.

"If you wish me gone, _say it._"

Stern aptitude dropped_ instantly_, Raiden dropped voice, _pretence_ discarded, vocalisation wrenching yelp, timber used to _full_ effect.

* * *

"**_Gone?_**"

Thunderer did not_ wish_ to speak, slightly _insulted_ Goddess had tried, _failing_ to use ability_ he_ had helped hone _with_ him. Kara wouldn't_ read_ him, unless he gave _express_ permission.

He could not _blame_ her, he would not, forgiving folly _quickly_.

* * *

Heading to bathroom, shower visit _brief,_ clothing was cast, _haphazardly_, half in _wash_ basket, other grazing _floor..._

* * *

Kara held blanket _hard_, knuckles _white_ with effort, door reopening awakening _butterflies_, wings _skittering_ over form, pupils _blown_.

Silent, nude, _perfectly_ carved, chiselled _stone_ God_ effortlessly_, ever so effortlessly, Kara falling_ millionth_ time made way towards woman, crouching, _large_ hand palming cheek, index finger circling eyelids. Kara wove hand through _ivory_ locks, tactical it was not, it was merely expressing _fondness_.

Goddess' jaw was _sensitive_, fine hairs raised. Pushing her head _further_ into his embrace, Kara's free hand pushed herself up, rolling onto her side. She dared peek into his eyes, familiar_ azure_ shores rushing_ emotion_ to the fore. _Swallowing_ it (if Raiden had seen _trace_ of action, he failed to _mention_ it,) thunderer kissed her, feeling nod, _acquiescence_ coming freely.

Hands _removing_ sheets, _shell_ taken off, Raiden uncovered _pearl_, woman's skin aglow in distant _moonlight_, streaming through slits in wooden blinds.

* * *

Purchase skin, world phasing out, deities needed time to _slow_, giving them time to_ feel_, bloom, heart's vines entwining, ensnaring, actually_ allow_ themselves to drop title, rank, voices_ foreign_ to all, bar _them_.

Raiden kept weight off Kara, hands either side of her arms, Kara's caressing form, finding each, _every_ muscle, sinew, _pastel_ pink nails leaving_ darker_ lines down ribs, patterns _meaningless._ It wasn't long before _true_ intent became clear, trail of kisses from jaw to throat, to neck, to collarbone, chest, sternum, stomach _downward_. Kara had to bite her cheek to _keep_ from swearing, sound of silence utterly _disarming_ her. The softness of her _skin_, scent of _amber_ musk held Raiden's _full_ attention, want to _please_ her overwhelming.

The two made themselves heard when they _found_ each other in the _darkness_, held _anchor_, lost _control._

_Not_ before.

Not _after._

* * *

Being atop a _God_ came with _risk_, Raiden wondering was Kara _bold_ enough to assume her status _increased_, position secure, hands _certainly_ questing, _brazenly_ painting him scarlet, mouth whatever _shade_ lip product she had on at the time, now _saliva_, teeth marks _soothed_ with it, counting _ribs_ with _tongue_, mapping body, _committing_ it to memory when _nights_ grew _longer_, taking _sun's_ beauty _with_ it.

Whether in _shower_ alone, her own home, once_ sanctuary_, Kara used her own_ form_ as safe space, safe place _digits_, weaknesses employed, self confidence_ soaring, _cliff peaks scaled _several_ times.

Her place was with_ Raiden_, beside him, on-top, underneath. She didn't mind, though _chest_ constricted when thoughts conjured _themselves_ up, of her, alone, yet _again_.

It was give_ and_ take, it_ had_ to be, _hidden_, despite their truth being accepted,_ universally_.

* * *

_All_ around the pair were perfectly _happy_ for them, Fujin 'adopting' Kara as his little sister, Shaolin monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao, restored by Goddess _herself_ were eternally _grateful_, pleased their old friend, _Father_ figure had someone to _lean_ on, weight his _burdens_ carried troublesome, no matter him _reassuring_ the men he could _cope_.

He_ did_ cope. For _millennia_, Raiden stayed _isolated_, his head firmly affixed in_ protecting_ Earthrealm. He dealt with problems _within_ rules, within _reason_.

Reason and rules were _redundant_, made redundant quickly with _each_ Mortal Kombat tournament, Emperor Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung _and_ Shinnok repeatedly _battering_ the realm, Raiden's _darker_ side reigned, those pulled on by friends, allies, _Fujin_ mainly, now _Kara_.

They _did_ it for his own _protection_, protection of Earthrealm.

They _believed_ he had lost control at _some_ point, after he _murdered_ Shinnok, fact he_ managed_ that _outrageous._

All _forgave_ him, Kara doing all she could to help him _forget_, just for a time, _tethering_ herself to him, God _willingly_ letting her do this.

His mind was focused on her, his energy, _best_ given to Kara, woman who, despite what he had _done_, loved him, _shade_ and all.

* * *

Back bowing, Kara whispered, _needing_ more, eyes _lilac_, power_ controlling_ her movements, body _hostage_, God flipping her, Goddess underneath clashing hip bones, realigning them, _aching_, skin tender, lightning flying off _ethereal_ soul above her causing Kara to buck, _cry_ out.

Not from _pain_.

_No_, this lacked want to inflict_ injury._

This act resulted from_ idolatry_, worship, in most _private_ sense of the word.

* * *

When act was done, warmth_ remained_, stayed_ two_ beings holding _one_ feeling,_ one_ crystal. Their _soul_ gems, Raiden's rare, _marvellous_ trilliant _Yellow Diamond_, fused with Kara's _Amethyst Geode_, combining to create _ultraviolet_ spectrum in palms, light cascading, _stars_ on the ceiling, _beams_ on the walls, floor, tatami mat's dull _beige_ glorious _new_ hue,_ clarity_ stunning.

_Clear up_ was inevitable, _neither_ wished to move, Kara _kissing_ Raiden like he _meant_ it, Raiden returning that, as he_ did_ mean it. She _deserved_ much more than he _could_ be, he _knew_ this,_ lance_ through chest, precious _nebulous_ organ reminding him, _stinging_ eyes following.

He would cry, _muted_, wrack, holding Kara _tight_, tears_ staining_ crown of honeyed _brunette_ hair.

Kara would hold Raiden even _tighter_, knowing if he _wished_ to leave, needed space to mourn loss of _former_ self, he would _do_ so.

Her mouth on sweat _sodden_ forehead let him know she cared for him in his _entirety_, be it his _past_, _present..._

_Future?_ Promising that _wouldn't_ be fair, Kara _more_ than _fair_.

More than _thunderer_ deserved...

* * *

Sometimes, Raiden let himself _sleep_, his mind would cease_ torment_, body would fall _lax_, limbs reminding him of _thousand_ year battle, _scars_ littering form. Kara, if allowed would_ kiss_ them, raised skin rather _responsive_.

He drifted in and out of sleep, blurred woman flushed, nude figure stretched out _majestic_, saline splashing her _watercolour_, art _subjective_.

To _him_, Kara held _key_, pieces of him together,_ aimless_ without her, walking without _purpose_, destination _meaningless_, unless _she_ was there.

* * *

_Sometimes,_ Raiden wanted to _tell_ Kara he loved her, with everything he _had_, all he _was_, everything he had _been_, whatever he was to _become_. The words would dance _gleefully_ on tongue. He would go to open mouth, let them_ out..._

And they would _vanish_, feet sprinting off, into the distance, _confusion_, throb _belligerence._

Hoping Goddess knew, _look_, outpouring of _soul_ through orbs reflecting mood,_ blue_ at peace, _red_ divisive, Raiden looked upon _celestial_ being, all whilst feeling he _belonged_ in Netherrealm's_ flames..._

_She_ knew, _Kara_ knew him, the _him_ that lay beneath 'God' _moniker_, thunderer _graciously_ indebted, _humbled_ hugely.

* * *

Sometimes, Raiden would travel to The Heavens, go _straight_ to his home, wishing for woman who _accepted_ him, flawed_ persona_ never mentioned, not _once_, reverence for him _immense_ to be there, _pottering_ about, _messy_ braid, _ruffled_ from mussing it up, _worry_ the cause, frown _lines_ on brow.

They would_ lift_, demeanour change immediate, Kara's face would light up, kettle already _boiling_, smile _brightening_ God's day, _regardless_ of what happened that day, that _month_.

* * *

Kara _relished_ the silence between them, for it spoke _volumes_...

* * *

Sometimes, the darkness held discomfort, disquiet, _anxiety_. You never quite knew_ what_ lay in, _beneath_ the shadows.

**_Sometimes_** wished to become _always_, both deities wishing for peace, tranquillity, _normality_.

They were _content_ with how things were.

They had little _choice_ in the matter. _Others_ controlled their lives,_ dictated_ their _actions._

Not_ here_, not in Raiden's _safe_ place.

Not with _Kara_ in his _arms_, hair _splayed_ on his _chest._

_They,_ Heavenly Council, Earthrealm could _wait._

The two held _eternity_ tentatively in hands, _their_ piece, meant _only_ for them.

_None_ would take away their _sometimes... _


End file.
